


1 - Rosemary

by Questing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Fanfiction, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questing/pseuds/Questing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is *exactly* what you think it is going to be. An nsfw Rosemary fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 - Rosemary

_**In the Homestuck fandom, the people are represented by two separate yet equally important groups, the Writers who investigate the inner workings of an alternate universe, and the Artists who bring both worlds together. These are their stories.** _

 

“What are you doing, Kanaya?”, Rose said as she strode from the atrium into the study hall, Kanaya hunched over the desk at the far end of the room. “Karkat was saying his Crabmunicator picked up a strange signal, called the ‘Astronomican’. I am trying to figure out its point of origin. It seems like it came... Well, from the future, hahaha.” Rose hopped onto the desk beside her, locked eyes and her voice was low “that... Sounds boring as fuck”. “Well excuse me, Rose, you vulgarian” she snapped back, closing her books. As she got up from the desk, Kanayas hand brushed her hip. For some reason, this made her entire body tingle, and the hair on the nape of her neck stand on end.

 

Walking through the courtyard together was always nice. The peaceful area between the Library and the Mayor's residence was always pristine, even the the -229 degree Kelvin temperature, which was lower than absolute zero. John and Karkat passed them, nodded politely and continued to wherever they were off to. As they got closer to Kanayas house, Roses fingers tangled awkwardly with hers, and after what seemed like forever, they found a comfortable place, locked beside each other. Closer to the house yet, Roses grip seemed to tighten with every step they took, her palm getting noticeably clammy and unpleasant.

 

Once in the door, Rose plopped down on the couch, and craned her neck back and closed her eyes, letting out a shuddering sigh. “My my, you seem ill. Are you feeling alright?” Kanaya asks, worriedly. “I... Well, I’m fine. We’re fine.” “Huh, alright then” she replied hesitantly. “I made some tea, would you like a cup?” “No, thank you, though. I will have some later”. Kanaya shuffled across the fuzzy carpet, and sits down beside Rose. “There is something you want to talk to me about, isn’t there?” Rose straightens out her neck, and goosebumps prickle up and travel from her head all the way to her feet. Butterflies scream and slam at the pit of her stomach, and she quickly turns to Kanaya. Kanaya was looking concerned, startled by the quick jerk of Roses entire body. She sat with her cup mere inches away from her face. She set it down on the end table beside the couch and scooched closer to Rose.

 

“I... We’re fine, just like you said, right?” Kanaya asks, raising one eyebrow. “We... Yeah. I... I love you” Rose says as she glances away at nothing. Before Kanaya has time to get a single word in, Roses left fist clenches, as her right arm swings in an arc, landing at the base of her back, slowly sliding down to her tailbone, thumb and forefinger resting lightly over the gift Venus bestowed upon all women. She brought Kanaya closer, their knees and noses almost touching, they both blushed in unison, as if on cue. Kanayas face flushed green, and Roses red. Their two species, their two sexes meaning nothing, Roses left hand braced against the back of Kanayas head, and she pulled her in, lips touching, Roses tongue parted Kanayas lips, pensively clenched as they were, and they fell backwards, as cold mercury flooded their minds, their eyes slammed shut and they embraced each other. They shared their love for each other, ever so deeply, perched on a meteor, careening through space, moving at untold hundred miles per second, towards an uncertain fate at the heart of the Clockwork universe.

 

Kanaya fumbled around with her hands, reaching quickly up Roses back, unsnapping her bra and pulling it off, it tumbled lazily to the floor. They sat up for a quick moment, Rose pulled away, raised her arms, and Kanaya pulled her lovers shirt off, and Rose Kanaya’s. They sat there a moment, staring but not staring, trying to decide what should happen next. Roses eyes danced from Kanayas waist to her naval, up to her breasts, to her collar bones and back to her eyes. Their lower bodies were still covered, but Rose was speechless at how seemingly flawless Kanayas body was. There was nary a blemish at any given place on her body. Was this normal for Trolls? She had never seen this much of Kanayas species, but it fascinated her. They threw their arms around each others shoulders and once again, they were locked in an astoundingly passionate kiss, and Roses fingers snaked their way onto the front of Kanayas blood red skirt. She grabbed a fistfull of the soft fabric and jerked it hard to the left, unsnapping the buttons and leaving her in naught but her green and white silken panties. Kanaya gasped, and quickly looked Rose in the eyes and gave her a lustful grin.

 

She doubled up and tore off Roses own skirt, they lay there, writhing on top of each other, trying to extinguish a flame, an itch deep inside them they knew could only be rid of via their two bodies becoming one. Kanaya bit onto the tiny bow sewn to the front of Roses underwear, and slowly pulled down as Rose arched her back, she blushed again, knowing Kanaya would have noticed how soaked her panties were. Kanaya sat up, undies held by her four fangs, and they dropped to her knees. She sat back, pulled her own underwear off and they fell alongside Roses. Kanaya brought her knee up to Roses sex, and slowly crawled forward. She gingerly straddled Roses right thigh. Her bulge suddenly jumped forth from from its place deep within Kanayas loins. Rose let out a yelp and looked Kanaya in the eyes. She explained to her, as best she could, the situation regarding the “nook” and “bulge”. Rose now understood, and carefully grasped the base of it. It was huge, easily as long as her forearm, if not more, and extremely, unexpectedly warm and slippery. As she grasped it, the tip curled around her index finger, as if begging for her hand to grip harder.

 

Rose stroked Kanayas throbbing yet supple bulge, as they both grinded their now dripping wet womanhood against each others thigh. Suddenly, they both sped up, and Rose let out what she expected to be a small moan, but what turned out to be a yelp of pleasure. Their muscles tensed, their backs arched wildly, Kanayas face contorted, and they proceeded to physically manifest their fiery love for each other. Tears of pleasure ran down their faces, and Kanaya repositioned herself. Rose looked at Kanayas bulge, bit her lower lip, and seemed to motion with her eyes for Kanaya to enter. Kanayas nook was satisfied, but her bulge was still painfully erect. She said breathlessly that it is unimaginably painful to retract a bulge once its out, if it goes unsatisfied. Unlike Kanaya, Roses human “nook” was anything but done. The itch deep inside her still screamed and tensed all the muscles in her lower body erratically. Rose gripped the bulge at the midsection, and guided the tip to the entrance to her body.

 

As the tip caressed the opening of her heat, her eyes shot open and she grimaced, and screamed through her teeth for Kanaya to slide it in, slowly, but slide it in. She obliged. Kanaya entered, her face pensive, knowing her bulge was unusually large, even for a troll her age, seven-point-something Solar Sweeps. Sixteen Human years. As she got approximately the length of her ring finger in, she saw blood. Not a lot, but it was there. She yelped, Rose let out a primal, guttural scream of both pain and pleasure, as her innocence found in virginity was snuffed out for good. She sat up, barely able to hold her own weight, grabbed Kanaya by the horns, locked eyes, and said, breathing heavily: “Put. It. Inside. Of. Me.” Kanaya glanced from Roses eyes, to her partially inserted bulge, knowing Rose was uninjured, if not shaken. This time, it went in much easier. She was surprised to find herself not hitting a seemingly solid wall like she did not moments ago.

 

The entire bulge was in, and she suddenly found herself thrusting, slowly at first, but her mind butted with a green haze and stars exploded in her vision, her deepest primal urges took over, her back hunched, she bared her Vampire fangs, sharp as hypodermics, glinting in the starlight shining through the window. Her eyes got wide, they dilated like that of a feral cat. She started glowing faintly, then brighter. Much brighter. It sounded like jackhammers pounding against concrete in her head. She could barely hear Rose howling with pleasure as she thrusted and shook like a wild animal. Time slowed and blurred around them, as seconds turned into minutes. Soon, their eyes both shot open, and their bodies tensed, veins popped, and Kanaya released her reproductive liquid into Roses hot, throbbing depths. Litres of a viscous, light green, semi-translucent fluid flooded Roses insides, pouring out in torrents onto the couch, once her small human womb had reached its capacity. They were soaked in the tide of their combined love for each other.

 

Kanaya froze soon after that. Their chests heaving violently, they were both struggling to catch their breath. She fell onto Rose, and they turned on their sides so they were facing each other. Smiling, Rose tenderly kissed Kanaya. They laid there for a long time, just... Holding each other. Being there for each other. They fell asleep in each others arms, and when they finally woke up, almost fourteen hours later, they sat upright beside each other on the couch. They looked at each other, smiled, laughed, and Rose was the first to speak. “I’ll have that tea, now”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The bold/italic preface at the beginning of all of my fanfictions is a shitty parody of the "Law & Order" opening narration.


End file.
